PORSCHE
Porsche Automobil Holding SE, usually shortened as Porsche, is a German car manufacturer founded in 1931 by Ferdinand Porsche. The brand is best known for its supercars such as the 911 model-lineup and for its SUVs. From 1986 to 1987 Porsche had the world's fastest car. Porsche has its headquarters in Stuttgart, Germany. Volkswagen AG are the current owners of Porsche and will merge together to form a "Integrated Automotive Group". Due to a special license agreement between Electronic Arts and Porsche, vehicles manufactured by Porsche are exclusive to games published by Electronic Arts such as Real Racing and Need for Speed. For this reason, Porsche is the most successful manufacturer in the game, with 24 cars. The deal recently expired in early 2017, allowing Porsches to now appear in games not published by EA, notably Gran Turismo Sport (by Polyphony Digital) and Asphalt 8: Airborne (by Gameloft). Porsche has the most overall victories at Le Mans with 18. Its first Le Mans win came in 1970. Porsche dropped out of its motorsports program after 1998 for financial reasons. The manufacturer made a motorsports comeback in 2000. In Real Racing 3, the player will be able to purchase twenty-three cars by Porsche. They can be raced across thirty-six series and seven categories: *V8 Performance Brawl and Everyday Heroes in the Pro/Am category, *Pro/Am Supercar Club, RWD Open Revolution, Supercar Masters Series, V10 Showdown Series, Deutsch Duell, Retro RWD Tour and GT4 Renegades in the Pro category, *Accolade Open, Factory Faceoff, Track Aces and Porsche Supremacy in the Expert category, *German Grand Tour, GTS Superseries, GT3 World Series, East/West Throwdown and 6 Cyl Mastery in the Master category, *50 Years of 911, Coupé de Grâce and Automotive Mastery in the Elite category, *Supercar Elites, Speed Demons, Clash Of The Classics, Spider Showdown, All Star Vendetta, Masters of Speed, Vertex Series, Endurance Kings, Hybrid Hypercar Clash, RACING SPIRIT, Endurance Champions, Concept Car Clash, High-Tech Legends, Breakneck Legends and GTE-Pro: Chevrolet and Porsche in the Legend category. * [[Porsche 918 RSR Concept (Exclusive Series)|Porsche 918 RSR Concept (Exclusive Series)]] in the Exclusive Series category. Models Gallery Showcase Porsche 911 Targa (1974).jpg|Porsche 911 Targa (1974)|link=Porsche 911 Targa (1974) Showcase Porsche 911 Carrera 2 Speedster (1993).jpg|Porsche 911 Carrera 2 Speedster (1993)|link=Porsche 911 Carrera 2 Speedster (1993) Showcase Porsche 911 Turbo (2009).jpg|Porsche 911 Turbo (2009)|link=Porsche 911 Turbo (2009) Showcase Porsche 911 GT3 RS.jpg|Porsche 911 GT3 RS|link=Porsche 911 GT3 RS Showcase Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0.jpg|Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0|link=Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 Showcase Porsche 911 Carrera RS 3.8 (1995).jpg|Porsche 911 Carrera RS 3.8 (1995)|link=Porsche 911 Carrera RS 3.8 (1995) Showcase Porsche 911 GT3 Cup.jpg|Porsche 911 GT3 Cup|link=Porsche 911 GT3 Cup Showcase Porsche 911 GT2 (2003).jpg|Porsche 911 GT2 (2003)|link=Porsche 911 GT2 (2003) Showcase Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972).jpg|Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972)|link=Porsche 911 Carrera RS 2.7 (1972) Showcase Porsche 911 Carrera S.jpg|Porsche 911 Carrera S|link=Porsche 911 Carrera S Showcase Porsche Cayman GT4.jpg|Porsche Cayman GT4|link=Porsche Cayman GT4 Showcase Porsche Cayman S.jpg | Porsche Cayman S |link=Porsche Cayman S|linktext=Porsche Cayman S Showcase Porsche Carrera GT.jpg|Porsche Carrera GT|link=Porsche Carrera GT Showcase Porsche Boxster GTS.jpg|Porsche Boxster GTS|link=Porsche Boxster GTS Showcase Porsche 918 RSR concept.jpg|Porsche 918 RSR concept|link=Porsche 918 RSR concept Showcase Porsche 918 Spyder concept.jpg|Porsche 918 Spyder concept|link=Porsche 918 Spyder concept Showcase Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package.jpg|Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package|link=Porsche 918 Spyder Weissach Package Showcase Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014).jpg|Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014)|link=Porsche 919 Hybrid (2014) Showcase Porsche 911 RSR (2013).jpg|Porsche 911 RSR (2013)|link=Porsche 911 RSR (2013) Showcase Porsche 911 RSR (2014).jpg|Porsche 911 RSR (2014)|link=Porsche 911 RSR (2014) Showcase Porsche 911 RSR (2015).jpg|Porsche 911 RSR (2015)|link=Porsche 911 RSR (2015) Showcase Porsche 911 RSR (2016).jpg|Porsche 911 RSR (2016)|link=Porsche 911 RSR (2016) Showcase Porsche 919 Hybrid (2015).jpg|Porsche 919 Hybrid (2015)|link=Porsche 919 Hybrid (2015) Footnotes Navigation Category:Manufacturers